


Skeletails Sickfic

by Cear_IK



Series: Skeletails [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cear_IK/pseuds/Cear_IK
Summary: Sans wakes up early and enjoys the peaceful morning lying in bed with his sleeping lover. Fell is very cuddly when he's asleep. Fell gets sick for the first time in his life. Sans gets to take care of Fell for once.Bad summary is bad and short.Title wanted.





	Skeletails Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> If anyone has a better title, please tell! I'll change it and give credit.
> 
> This was meant to come out months ago, written for SansyFresh when she was sick back in March, but... I was on vacation/was just getting back from vacation and this didn't want to be written. Then I got sick. Then a whole load of stress-inducing experiences, during which I couldn't write. Apologies for how short this is. Like I said, this fought me while writing it, but I think it ended up alright.
> 
> For SansyFresh- hope you feel better!

Sans woke up, immediately turning to check that his bedmate still existed. Normally, he'd be met by soft red eyelights and bare phalanges, but Fell's sockets were still closed, indicating that the larger skeleton was still asleep. It was unusual that Sans woke earlier than Fell- the former Royal Guard Captain seemed to have some sort of internal alarm that was set rather early- at dawn, actually. Sans settled in to wait, enjoying the quiet pre-dawn hours and the skeletons sleeping so peacefully beside him. He felt content here, in this room with Fell. Content, and utterly safe. Their bedroom was their safe room, protected against time by by Sans' equipment and against invaders by Fell's. The walls were lined with shelves that held books ranging from children's stories to quantum physics, and models ranging from figurines to miniature (but functioning) motors. Their toys were tucked safely in the armoire, and blackout curtains covered the windows. There were no clocks in this one room- there didn't have to be. This was the one room in which Sans was utterly unconcerned about the passage of time. 

Normally.

But as the light that escaped around the edges of the curtains grew brighter, Fell slept on, and Sans began to worry. Fell should be awake by now. He should be, but he wasn't. Sans uncurled his tail from the taller skeleton's leg (how'd it end up there?) and scooted up until he could sit by Fell's head. His sleeping expression had shifted into a faint grimace, and clawed hands reached for the space Sans had just left. Sans guided them to his tail, and had to restrain a strangled laugh when the sleeping skeleton grabbed the appendage and cradled it to his chest like a teddybear. It was cute and adorable (which made it funny), but stars, his tail was  _sensitive_ , damnit! Fell was rather grabby in his sleep, though, and the smaller skeleton needed his hands, so... and it wasn't like this was the first time Fell had gotten handsy with his tail, either. Fighting the automatic blush that arose whenever he thought about  _those_ times, Sans reached his goal- Fell's head. The fanged skeleton's skull felt hot under his phalanges, and his breathing seemed labored. Well. That explained why Fell hadn't woken up on-time.

"Fell?" A sleepy moan answered him as Fell tried to snuggle closer. Sans sighed and put his hands on Fell's shoulders, keeping his space. "Fell!" One socket slid open lazily, the hazy eyelights indicating Fell was not entirely awake even now. 

"Wha?" Sans snorted.

"wake up, lazybones." Fell growled in irritation, sockets narrowing. "the sun is long past up, Fell. you've overslept." There was a moment when Sans could see Fell visibly trying to interpret the information before his sockets blew hilariously wide before he scrambled to get up, Sans laughing as he entangled the frantic skeleton to keep him prone. 

"Let go Sans! I have to get to work! I'm late- !" Sans only laughed harder. For as much LOVE as he had, for as mature as he was, sometimes Fell reminded Sans irresistibly of his naive younger brother. Now was one of those times. 

"Fell!" He could barely speak for laughing. "relax! it's - ha! - it's the weekend!" Fell just stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before his face fell into a scowl and he allowed Sans to pull him back into their blanket-nest. 

"Well, why didn't you tell me that earlier, asshole?"

"i tried! you were freaking out too hard." Fell snorted, still looking pissy, but the corners of his frown kept twitching, trying to turn up into a smile.

"You mean you were laughing too hard." Fell's attempt at sounding disgruntled came off more like affectionate. He didn't get to see the small skeleton laugh this hard very often, so seeing him like this - freely and unreservedly - was a treat. 

"fine! i was laughing too hard." The laughter had died down to giggles. "in any case, you wouldn't have been going to work today anyway." Fell arched an imperious brow at his skeleton.

"I wouldn't?"

"yeah, you wouldn't. i woulda called in for you and made you stay home anyway. you're sick, Fell." Fell just scoffed.

"You've already had your fun, Sans. You don't have to try and jape me too." Sans observed his lover for a moment before his face fell into a more reserved expression. 

"i'm not kidding, Fell. you really are sick." 

"I've never been sick in my life, Sans. I don't even  _feel_ sick right now," Fell said, disgruntled. 

"you have a fever, Fell. you might not feel sick, but you are, and if you don't want this to develop into something worse, you better treat this with respect." Fell snorted, then paled when Sans' sockets darkened. "and you better believe that i'm gonna take care of you in the meantime." Fell shivered. 

"Okay," he replied in a small voice. "You win." The switch in the small skeleton's expression and attitude was drastic. 

"great! i'm gonna make sure that you have the best sick-day ever! first off is breakfast! whaddya wanna eat??" Fell couldn't help but laugh.

"Slow down, Sans! At this rate you're starting to sound like Blue!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! I know reading comfort/fluff fics make me feel better when I'm feeling down, so I hope that I can do the same for others and return the favor!
> 
> Also, screw periods and commas. -angrily rants on choosing between them for dialogue-
> 
> As always, please
> 
> Rate and Review,  
> Critique and Comment,  
> please please please tell me about any mistakes!!


End file.
